I'm a WHAT!
by Patchs' Angel xoxo
Summary: i was just a normal girl, from a normal town well thats what i thaught un till i met him. this is my first story pepole so please tell me what you think and tell the truth thank you and BTW i suck at summaries
1. what the hell?

**Chapter 1- back again**

I arrived in Washington airport, it was cloudy and raining just as I left it all those months ago.

"BELLA!" I Turned round to see it was my dad Charlie, he ran over to me and hugged me " hi dad good to see you." he gave me a big cheery smile "you too bells, you to."

it was silent on the way home, Charlie cleared his throat getting reddy to say some thing "i have some good news. I got your truck fixed." I was surprised he got it working again I thought it was broke beyond repair "thank you Ch-dad, I don't know what to say." ha laughed "you just did and you're welcome." we stopped on our drive way , I missed this place more than I thought and it has only been a couple of months "did you have fun staying with you're mother?" he and my mum devoiced when I was 6 months old, I can tell he still loves her because of the way he talks about her "Yep it was okay, warm though." he smiled "you always loved the heat." he helped me carry my bags to the room, it was still in the same condition as I left it messy.

"is their anything new since I left?" Charley turned to me "yes there is this new family that moved into town, a week after u went to visit you're mum." we never usually get new people in town, they must be crazy to move in a boring town like this, but to think of it I kind of got attached. "who are they ? What are they like?"

my dad laughed at me "well Carlisle and Esme Cullen have two adopted daughters Alice and Rosalie and they have three adopted sons Emmett, jasper and their youngest Edward but he tends keeps to him self. I invited them for Tea." I new I was going to be stuck cooking, but I don't mind it "so what do you want me to cook?" he smiled "um.. anything you want to cook." oh this ig going to be easy.

I cooked Minnie quiche, peas , chips and mash. There was a knock on the door "ill get it you keep cooking." I nodded "hi Charley it was nice of you to invite us for tee, I thought it would be okay if I brought the pudding." she sounded kind of motherly.

Charlie walked in holding a tipple chocolate cake and wow it was big that thing could feed 50 people. A woman I presumed was Esme come walked over to me and gave me a hug, I mean she dosnt know me and she is hugging me "hi you must be Bella I'm Esme." she had a warm smile that could make even you're darkest days bright,"yes its good to meet you Mrs Cullen." she laughed "please call me Esme Mrs Cullen is my mother in law." I laughed "okay Esme." she gave me another warm smile.

"Dad tee is ready." I put the food on the table and they all walked in one by one but the first person I saw was him, he was beautiful he was tall, skinny, messy bronze hair, emerald green eyes and he had a warm completion and freckles not to many and not to little he was perfect. I warm feeling crept over me in to the deepest pits of my tummy and I felt free my heart raced faster, he looked right back at me and started to walk towards me when he got close enough he cupped my cheek with he right hand bent down and kissed me and I mean really kissed me he pulled me closer so every part of us touched.

What! Who is this guy I'm kissing a guy I don't know I pulled away " what the hell?" I herd a bunch of chuckles behind me, oh god how embarrassing I blushed but even my dad was laughing.

"i always new you were meant to be together." what is my dad saying they have only met "WHAT! , what is going on?" my dad sighd "i guess I'm going to have to tell you."

* * *

**okay this is the first chapter I've ever done please peview and can i say this i do not own twilight and please review 3 **

**XXXAMBER-LEIGHXXX**


	2. I'M a WHAT?

**oh no I forgot the disclaimer on chapter 1 so just to make it clear I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! but I wish I did thoo it would be awesome .**

* * *

**Chapter-2 I'm a what!**

"What do you have to tell me?" it was silent "Dad please you're searing me." what is he not telling me? Why had he not told me? Is it that bad? I have all these questions but they have not been answered.

"um..Bella I don't know were to start." start what, god I wish he would just tell me all of it "well start form the beginning."he looked at me with shame "I'm sorry I have not told you this till now. Well centuries ago there were two families of powerful witches and wizards and there was a tale that one of the two families were meant to fall in love, but not just any love a love so strong not even the most powerful magic can change it. One witch got so jealous because she killed the female mate thinking it would be enough to destroy the love but that only made the make extremely mad but the witch that killed his mate fled the small coven he died because of a broken heart because he could not live with out his mate. Every time one of them dies the other dies to that is the way it has been ever since, but only the male remembers what has happened. It can only be stopped if they kill the witch who did this to them, but the thing is the witches in our coven are immortal."

what? I don't understand " I don't under stand if they were immortal how did they die? And what dose that have to do with me and why I kissed a random person?" he sighed "the girl died because of a death curse the witch cast on her and it went wrong so when they die in each life they come back again and again and the boy dies because he can't physically be with out his mate he can't function so he dies. It has something to do with you because you and Edward are those two people, so that means you are a witch."

Crazy daddy say what? We cant be, I mean , what this is too much information.

I want to believe its not true but the love I felt for the boy I don't know was too strong and it felt like I knew him.

I looked at him again then every thing went black.

* * *

_**flash back **__- Edwards meadow 1650_

_"Edward -gasp- stop -gasp- HA! -gasp- please -gasp- it-gasp-tickles."_

_he stared at me for a second and laughed " well I think that is the reason they call it tickling my love." my heart sped up, I loved it when he called me love._

_"I love you Edward, I love you with all my heart."_

_we both looked each other in the eye, his eyes are so green but all of a sudden they went dark with lust, his lips slammed against mine he licked my bottom lip for permission to enter and I allowed it to slide in to my mouth and then our tongues were dancing together._

_He pulled me closer till every part of us were touching he pulled away "l love you to Isabella and would you do the honour of becoming my wife?" I looked at him and it took me a second to answer "YES!, YES! I will indeed become you're wife Edward."_

_we looked in each others eyes again and he kissed me again but this time there was more passion in it more love he pulled away again "Bella I need you now" then with that moment he placed kisses down my jaw and down my neck he then he started to undress me, he pulled the dress over my head and once it was on the grass next to me he started to take off my corset and once it was off he put his hand on my left breast and started to squeeze the nipple with his pointer finger and thumb and then he attacked my right breast with his mouth but the sensation of his tongue on my nipple caused me to moan in pleasure then his right hand slid down my stomach and under my wet panties, he started to run his fingers through my wet folds then he started to play with my Clit witch caused me to gasp then he plunged a finger into me "mm.. so wet for me." my breathing started to quicken and he increased his speed. Oh god why dose he do this to me? The not in my stomach started to get bigger and the muscles in the walls on my vagina started to tighten . I started to chant and moan his name "Edward, Edward,Edward. OH GOD!" my body started to go ridged and my inner thighs started to shake "come for me love." and with those words it sent me over the edge and I cummed (I can't spell) all over his fingers._

_He started to kiss up my body form my breasts to my neck to my jaw to my lips then he pulled away "are you ready?" am I ready? "yes I need you in me now." then he kissed me again._

_I pulled of his shirt and his pants and that only left us both in our underwear he pulled me closer and I could feel his erection against me._

_He slowly pulled my panties off along with his boxers and there he stood in all his male glory I mean wow it was big oh that is going to hurt._

_"Are you sure? because if I start I'm not sure I can stop." I smiled "yes I'm sure I love you and I want this" he put his erection to my entrance looking at me to give him the signal yo start and I nodes so he slowly started to enter it felt like I had a bed of nails shoved in my vagina._

_a tear slid down my cheek once he was all the way in he stopped and kissed the tear away "do you want me to stop?"it hurt but not that much I wanted him to stop "no carry on, please." then he pulled nearly all the way out then back in the pane started to subside until it was pure pleasure our breathing started to increase and so did his speed the knot in my stomach came back and my thighs started to shake again so I knew what was coming the walls in my vagina tightened again "EDWARD!" I cummed the second time he thrust into me a couple more times "BELLA!" I felt his warm cum spill in side of me, we both looked at each other lovingly and out of breath "i love you" we both sed at the same time._

**End of flash back – **_Bella's bed room 2010_

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes to see Edward sat next to me on my bed "what did you see?" my cheeks flushed red "um.. the time you asked me to marry you in the meadow." he laughed "yes I remember that moment to, that was the first time we ever had sex." I looked down "is it hard to know you can remember everything and I can't?" he sighed "no the hardest part is losing you again and again and you not remembering that you ever loved me."

"well I remember you now." I giggled.

"what a first thing to remember though." he laughed a bit harder

"I think it was romantic." I said in a serious tone.

we both looked at each other "so where dose that leave us?"

* * *

**Okay I've never done a sex scene and I'm only 15 so I've never had sex lol**

* * *

**REVIEWWW! PLIZZZZZ they make me happy and I don't know where to go with this story so if you have any ideas please send me a message and I will give you the some of the credit on the chapter that has been written**

**thank you for reading**

**XXXAMBER-LEAGHXXX**


	3. I need to know more

**Like I said people I don't know were I am headed with this thing and I really really need people to help me and give me ideas . Oh and btw I don't own twilight I wish I did but it wouldn't of turned out as good as it is love you and please keep reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – I need to know more

I woke up to the heavy breathing of the Greek god next to me he was even beautiful when sleeping.

Me and Edward decided we should stay together because basically we never broke up I just died.

I want to know more about being a witch I mean my dad never really explained it to me he basically said I die all the time and our clan live for ever ,so I slid out of his arms carefully so I don't wake him when I got out I walked down the stares in to the living room where my dad was sat ready to go to work.

"Dad can I ask you some thing?"

"yes sweets anything."

"well do you know when you said we were witches, I was wondering if you guys have special powers."

"um... well me and you're mum don't we are human you change parents every 17 years but we have the memory of your real parents and yes they are still alive."

I don't understand his its too much to handle put I'm going to keep going "well who are they?"

he looked uncomfortable "We are." I heard two voices behind me, I turned to see and ir was esmee and Carlisle.

"WHAT! you are Edwards mum and dad and-and that's INSEST!" iw iw iw iw iwwwww that's discussing I have had sex with my BROTHER! oh my GOD! I am going to be SICK!

they laughed I mean why would you laugh at some thing like that its SICK!

"no he isn't you're brother you're not even related. Edward's real name is Edward Mason his mum and dad are Edward and Elisabeth mason. the only people you are blood related to is Emmett and Alice, Rosalie and jasper are Edward's brother and sister"

what "he is his own dad!" they all looked at each other and laughed again

"no that's his dads name as-well."

"oh sorry, its just confusing I mean what comes with the witchey stuff."

"well some witches have extra powers like Edward he can read minds, jasper can control emotions, Alice can see the future and you you can protect you're self from all kinds of spells that is why the spell that was cast on you didn't kill you completely it just make you come back every 16 years. Edward and jasper's powers don't work on you. But the rest of us who don't have special powers we just mix potions and sat lots of rimey words."

"oh okay that's awesome."

* * *

Me, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie were all eating breakfast till every body including Edward ran up to me and give me the biggest hug then a heard Emmett's big booming voice "OII PEPOLE GET OFF HER I MANT TO GET THE CHANCE TO HUG MY LITTLE SIS!" they all moved and Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug "Emm-e-tt C-a-n-t b-r-e-a-t-h!" he put me down "Oh sorry its just been a while since I've done that."

Then I saw a small girl skip over to me and hug me "Hi I'm Alice and were going shopping."

oh god I hate shopping "no I hate shopping and I have school today."

they all looked at each other "what?"

"um...well Bella you can't go to school, since we found you Victoria knows were you are."

"oh so I'm going to die soon?"

"no we are trying to find a spell to kill Victoria and once she is dead the spell will be broken, she is smart so we will have to watch our backs."

it all was silent until "OH shall we pull a prank on the unexpected town folk?"

they all laughed "i don't know Emmett what are we going to do?"

"well is there any one you hate in this town?"

MIKE! "Why yes Emmett there is. so what we gonna do?"

"well we can give them atomic wedgies without them even knowing it was us."

"how we going to do that Emmett?"

"well we can make an invisibility potion and WHAM! out of nowhere they get the wedgies of there lives and the wee little piggy runs all the way home to his mummy saying the ghost did it."

ha I would love to see that "I'm inn."

"who do you have in mind?"

"well his name is mike..."

* * *

**OH NAUGHTY WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO POOR PUPPY DOG MIKE? WANW KNOW? KEEP READING XX**

**well? What do you think? REVIEWW! tell me what you think**

**Any way I've got my maths GCSE on Monday and my science physics next Thursday so I don't know when I will get the chance to update**

love u all XXXAMBER-LEIGHXXX


	4. The prank of Mike Newton!

**Sorry I've not up dated lately its just been busy and I'm hungover loll any waii and while im hungover im up at at 5:48am doing this for you guys so could you please review.**

**oh and I don,t own twilight! :'( i really wish i did thoo . have fun reading xx**

* * *

Chapter 4- the prank of Mike Newton

Emmett made an invisibility potion and let me tell you the things that were put in that were gross and it tasted as bad as it looked but the upside is that you can't see me now.

We were in the car YES! I said it, in the CAR! While we were inadvisable, I mean what would happen if the cops just happened to drive by and see a car with nobody In it? Ha that would be a sight ha! ha! and it was not a small car it was a BIG monster Jeep! I mean seriously it was HUGE!.

"you ready for the prank of your life belly-bop?"

ha I laughed "belly-bop were in gods name did you get that? HA! And yes I am Emmey-wemmy."

"witch one is he?"

he was right in front of me I mean literally bent over tying his shoe laces. So I walked up be hind him and pulled on his undies so hard I herd them rip in so many places and he screamed and I don't mean screamed like a man but a girl an 5 year old girl, I have never seen something so funny in my life.

Emmett ran up to me and bear hugged me "THAT WAS AWESOME I MEAN HE SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL!"

"i noo right I never thought he would scream like that."

"right I think we better get going."

* * *

when we got home Edward was there, he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head and whispers "I love you." those three words brought my heart racing and I whispered back "love you too."

Me and Edward went up to my well our room and we sat on the bed. we both sat there just looking at each other in silence and it wasn't a awkward type of silence it was a lovely pees full type of silence all of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

Flashback -1916 Edward's house

_me and Edward were sat in a big room with a big bed, dark wood floor, mahogany doors and a desk dull of pictures of me he had drawn, he was a good artist he was very particular to detail he even drew the little freckles on my nose and you could barely see them._

_We were sat on the bed looking deeply into each others eyes it wasn't awkward it was like we could reed each others mind like we were connected in dome way a very deep connection._

_I love Edward with all my heart if I could love him more than I did right now my heart would explode, his lips moved closer to mine and with in seconds they they were on them it wasn't rough it was sweet and passionate at the same time, both our lips were in sink with each other his tongue swept against my lips asking to enterer so I allowed it and he tasted like mint because he brushed his teeth before bed, I started to run my hands through his hair and he grunted a very sexy grunt which kind of turned me on, he pressed me closer to the bed then he pulled away gasping for breath._

_"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." he looked me deep in the eyes as he said it._

_"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason." I giggled because he started to run his fingers down my sided witch tickled then with that instant his lips were back on mine._

End of flashback – Bella's room 2010

* * *

my eyes began to open and he was there looking at me curiously "What did you see?"

I smiled "we were both sat on a big bed in a big room and we were looking at each other like we were now and we kissed an we told each other we loved each other."

he smiled and then he kissed my lips and then pulled away "I love you Bella."

I kissed him like he did to me "I love you too Edward."

then he pulled me into a passionate kiss like we did in the flashback.

* * *

**I,me sorry I didn't update sooner because I had GCSE'S to do and it was a blag! lol I'm going on holiday this Tuesday (i don't tan I'm really really pale and some one had actually thought i was albino) loll so I won't be up dating till not next week but the week after.**

**Oh and review it makes me happy and gives me motivation to update more. and when you right theese things on word it seems like i wrote allot but wen i put it on here it looks like i hadn't wrote anything**

**love you guys XXX AMBER-LEIGH XXXX**


End file.
